Why she's SO Different
by Chiruno-Chan
Summary: Shun the playboy of the school and Runo the blue haired girl with the wicked temper. She hates him. He doesn't know about her. What happens when these two meet. Will Runo think he's more than a cold hearted jerk? Will he find out why Runo is SO different?
1. Chapter 1

**New story I thought of please tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 1_Meeting **_**Him**_**…**

Okay so let me try to make you understand why I absolutely _**hate**_ Shun Kazami. He's so full of himself, he thinks all girls like him – which is only part true, there are those who still have their dignities intact though – because most of his fan girls throw themselves at his feet.

He's such a big play boy it literally disgusts me. Did I mention he has no politeness towards a girl, that guy seriously needs some slapping around and I wouldn't mind to be the one to do it, sadly that boy has never talked to me and I seriously doubt he's ever set his eyes on me.

I promised myself the day he did say something to me whether it be one of his lousy pick-up lines or some rude comment I was going to set the guys straight, ME, Runo Misaki the girl with the blue hair, sea foam eyes and a wicked temper to match.

The school year was beginning perfectly I have not set eyes on Shun all day and I couldn't help but be happy about it.

"Morning you" I knew that voice. I turned around and gave the biggest smile to my all-time best friend, Dan Kuso. "Morning there Dan, how was your vacation?" I asked him. "It was okay and you would never believe who became my new best friend" he grinned.

"Gee and here I thought I was your best friend" I pouted jokingly. "Y-You are my best friend Runo, I was talking about a guy best friend" he told me afraid I might get angry. I giggled. "Chill silly, I don't mind"

He let out a breath he was holding. "So you made a new boyfriend" I stated. "Yea-WAIT! No, that doesn't sound right" he told me. I laughed. He frowned at me. "It's not funny" he muttered.

"It's hilarious Dan, you should have seen your face" my laughter slowly died down. "So who is this 'boyfriend' you made?" "Still NOT funny. Anyway you know that guy you girls all swoon over?" he questioned, but at first glance he wished he didn't.

I glared at him a deadly aura surrounding me. "What was that you said, Kuso" in his eyes I was deadly scary. "I-I meant those girls who lost their dignity by falling at his feet" he stuttered trying to not anger me.

"That's better" I said, the seemingly deadly aura gone. I stared at him dead on. "And yes I do know who you're talking about, Kazami" it took me a moment to register what the conclusion was.

I gasped and my eyes almost flew out there sockets as I stared at Dan. "You're not saying he's your new best friend are you?" I shrieked. He scratched the back of his head and put on a faint smile.

"E-Exactly" he said. I didn't know how I should feel, but right now I was angry just at the mention of Shun's name. "I'm never sharing my lunch with you ever again" was what popped out of my mouth.

Dan looked at me in disbelief. We were still standing in the hallway, we we're lucky we haven't drawn attention. "That's mean Runo" Dan wined. I folded my arms over my chest. "You think that's mean, wait till I start plucking your eyes out and feeding them to you" I glared.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. Sure the guys can be a pain, but he's really not that bad of a person maybe if you get to know him a little. I could bring him over to the café you work at" he suggested.

I grabbed him by his collar. "If you do that I'm really going to feed your eyes to you, DO YOU HEAR ME, DANIEL KUSO!" Okay you know that attention that we didn't get, we sure are getting a whole lot of it now.

The kids around us stared at me and Dan. Most of the kids in school knew not to mess with me, I was really not a pretty sight when I got angry…in this case furious.

I let go of Dan's collar, closed my eyes and took a breath. I set my eyes on the staring children. "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT!" Sure enough all the kids started moving along with whatever they were doing.

"Calm down Runo, I know you don't like him, but do you have to be so angry when it comes to him?" Dan asked. "I just don't like the guy, he's rude, crude and to put it all in three words, I hate him" I stated.

"Is that so" okay those words did not come from Dan's mouth. I turned around to face Shun Kazami standing against the wall. "Hey buddy" Dan waved with a grin. "What an interesting conversation you two had, sorry I had to ruin it, but I got tired waiting" he exclaimed.

"Waiting?" I glared at Dan my eye twitching. That little twerp was going to introduce HIM to ME, oh it's on. "I sorta talked about you a lot and Shun asked me about you and well, I thought I'd introduce him to you" Dan explained rubbing the back of his head. Jip he was nervous alright.

He should have ran for his life, but in this case he went for the alternative and scratched the back of his head, what an idiot.

"Seriously, haven't I told you over and over that I did NOT what anything to do with the Kazami-boy" I said more than asked. "Well since I'm here, I might as well introduce myself" Shun said as he walked over to me.

He stood still in front of me and held out his hand. "Shun Kazami" Okay I literally just stared at him. There was an awkward silence that ensued. "I see you're speechless in my presence just like all the other girls, I didn't doubt it" he smirked.

He just crossed the line right there. "I knew you'd be just like the other girls" Just had to cross line two as well did yah? "I mean I can understand, with my good looks and all" Okay, That. Was. It.

My blood boiled over and I did the only thing I could do to make it all go away…I punched him in the face. "Runo?" Dan yelled. Shun held his cheek. "What was that for?" he asked clearly angry.

"Just be glad I didn't break your nose" I glared at him. "I'll see you around Dan" I gave a wave of my hand and walked off.

"That girl she…she's different" Shun thought. His cheek stung. "Sorry about her bro, she has a bit of a temper" Dan apologized. "Don't worry about it" Shun told him.

"I need to know why she's so different and I'm going to find out" he told himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the 2****nd**** chapter; I really hope you'll like it! Please read and review!**

**Chapter 2_The joy of getting detention…**

I really did not; I repeat did not feel guilty for my utterly rude actions towards the Kazami-boy. To tell the truth I actually felt satisfied for punching him and no, I didn't just do it for me, I did it for all the girls out there who feel just like me about the situation.

The Kazami-boy is nothing but a user, he's the playboy of the school and acts so gentleman-like towards all the girls and when he climbed into their hearts he breaks it, but they still fawn over him either way, its quiet sickening, but oh well if that's how they want to live…

I walked into class and to tell the truth it was irritating. Every girl glared at me and sure enough I didn't give a damn, but they better keep their mouths shut otherwise they are surely going to hear me.

I sat down in my usual seat. "So I heard you slapped Shun" it wasn't a question it was a fact. I looked to my left only to face Alice. I couldn't help but give a sigh; I knew very well what was coming.

"Yeah, so why don't you go tend to his injury I'm sure he could use a pack of ice" I stated bored. Now everybody knows Alice is the president of Shun's – not so secret – fan club. She never stops talking about him or them, seriously this girl needed to get a boyfriend or better yet a life.

"Since you have slapped our precious prince Shun you are going to have to pay the price Runo" Alice declared. Oh joy this day just gets better and better. "Listen Alice I don't have time to talk about Shun and honestly I never will have time so why don't you just hold your tongue and bug off!" she did ask for it.

She glared at me one more time before she stuck her nose in the air and stalked off. Thank goodness I thought she would never leave. It is strange that she gave up so easily, I should watch my back just in case.

Julie walked into class with that cheery aura she always has and sat next me. "I heard the shocking news" she said. "Yeah, I hoping it'll make the school newspaper" I joked. Julie is my best friend; she has silvery hair and a perfect tanned skin. She's a sweet and kind person and the top reason I like her so much is that she doesn't fall over Shun's feet.

"Has Alice come to talk to you yet?" she wanted to know. "She did, but the strange thing is she left without much of a fight" I explained to her. "It could be because Shun is at the back of the class and was watching" Julie pointed out.

"No way really, I never thought the Kazami-boy would save my brain from exploding with his presence" I said sarcastically. Julie giggled. "So why did you punch the poor boy" she joked.

"Well Dan told me he made a new friend and that friend happens to be Shun. He came to meet me since Dan talked about me, but he had to be an ass and assume I liked him and was like those fan girls of his and well he gave me no choice" I explained to her.

"I'm sure that you didn't break his jaw and I doubt he said anything to the headmistress" How wrong Julie was. Just then the intercom went on. "Runo Misaki and Shun Kazami could you please come to the headmistresses office immediately" a voice spoke.

I turned my gaze towards Julie. "You were saying" I eyed her. She gave a nervous smile and shrugged. "I'll be back either with detention or suspension" I stood up and left the class only to find Shun waiting.

I just kept on walking, he followed. "I didn't tell" was what came out of his mouth. "What are we 10" I retorted. "I'm just saying that I didn't tell I don't want you mad at me" he said.

"To late for that because you are already number 1 on my 'people I hate' list" I exclaimed. He sighed. "What's your problem with me?" he wanted to know. I was silent. "You could at least try to be nice even though you hate me" he pointed out.

I guess he was right. I'm not the type to always be angry I'm a friendly person, at least I think so. I sighed. I give up…for now. "I know you didn't tell on me" I stated. "It was Alice"

"Why do you think she said anything?" he asked. "Well a punched 'precious prince Shun' and she's the president of your fan club so why wouldn't she" I pointed out. "Ah, I see" he smirked.

"Now you know why I don't like you" I stated as I gave another sigh. "Because I feel it's funny that she would do that for a person she hardly knows?" he questioned. "Oh believe me she knows everything about you, she just can't stop talking about you" I told him.

"I guess that means she really likes me" he pointed out. "Yeah I'm sure that she likes you so much that she can't help stealing form you" Alice just annoyed me, why is she the topic again?

"What do you mean steal from me?" he raised an eyebrow. "Oh I guess you haven't realized that she's the one who stole your boxers from your gym locker yet" I said. "That was her?" he asked surprised.

"Duh she asked 5 dollars for every girl who wanted a photo with your boxers, it really wasn't a secret, oh I guess you wouldn't know because you don't use the girls' bathroom" I was kind of enjoying myself.

I wonder if he's blushing? I glanced behind me only to find him casually walking behind me with his hands in his pocket, no blush in sight. I looked ahead and pouted it would have been funny.

It didn't take us much longer to get to the headmistresses office. I gave a knock and a sigh. "Why does it seem like you've been here before?" he asked. "Because I have" I stated. "Come in" we heard on the other side of the door.

"Here we go again" I opened the door and looked at a not so happy headmistress. Shun closed the door behind him. "You wanted to see us" I said. "Yes, some birdie told me…" "Alice" I pointed out. "Yes, Alice told me that you punched Shun in the halls today, is this true?" she asked.

"Really, you called us here because Alice said that I punched him" I questioned her. "Well, she's never been wrong about the other things that you have done" she pointed out.

Okay now you might think fat, ugly and prim and proper, but our headmistress is actually pretty cool, if you're a good student. She has a kind yet stern face and she's friendly and always looks at two sides of the story, she tries to help you out too. Did I mention she could lose it sometimes…especially with a student like me.

"I guess but those were stuff I did to her not someone else" I told her as I folded my arms over my chest. "Are you denying that you punched Shun?" she asked me. I looked at Shun standing next to me.

"No, you can poke his left cheek to make sure" I poked his cheek to prove my point, sure enough he flinched. "See" she looked at me. "Shun did she punch you?" she asked just to be sure.

Probably just going to admit it, I just did so what's the point. "She did because I intentionally made her angry at me" he lied. On the inside I gaped at him like a fish, but on the outside I just glanced at him.

"Well then since you both did wrong, you will both be sitting detention this afternoon" she told us. I knew that was coming. "I don't want to beg so could you please just give me detention instead of Shun, I was the one that physically hurt him after all" I pointed out.

"Yes, but it's also his fault for making you punch him, now go back to class first period starts in 5 minutes" I wouldn't mind letting Shun sit detention that's not why I did it, but Alice isn't going to let this slide.

We both started walking back to class. "So why did you lie?" I wanted to know. "Because I set you off even though it wasn't intentional" he said. "Why don't you want me to sit detention?" he questioned.

"Alice is going to make my life a living hell" I stated. "Why it was the headmistress decision" he pointed out. "Maybe, but Alice isn't going to see it that way" I sighed.

The rest of the walk was silent until we walked into the class; it seemed our homeroom teacher wasn't here today, so the kids weren't at all silent. "So what happened Runo got suspended?" one of Alice's friends asked.

"No actually the headmistress decided to send me to mars" I said sarcastically. "Well then you'll fit right in" Alice retorted. "I mean what kind of freak has blue hair"

Is it wrong to want to hit her? "I might fit in with my blue hair you're right" "She actually agreed with Alice, she's making her own name bad?" Shun thought. "But I'm sure if you come with me the aliens will welcome you with open arms since your face resembles ugly" I grinned.

Okay Alice was furious. She glared at me. Shun cracked a smirk at how much wit I actually had. The bell rang.

I got my stuff and left the class with Julie. "Nice come-back" Julie smiled. "Thanks. So what class do you have?" I asked her. She checked her schedule. "I have art, you?" she looked at me as I checked my schedule.

"It seems like I have biology first" I told her. "I guess I'll catch you at lunch then" she nodded. "Catch yah at the cafeteria" and she left. I left in search of my class and believe me I was not happy to get there.

I saw Alice, Shun and Dan. I sighed. I'm gonna hate this class. I took a seat at random in the front, I loved biology. Everyone settled down after the teacher came in, luckily someone I didn't know sat next to me; he had silver hair just like Julie and a dark tan as well.

I haven't seen his eyes yet he was paying attention to the teacher, he must be into biology too, why else would he have taken it? "Okay class I'm Mr Stevenson and just so you know the person sitting next to you will be your partner when dissecting and doing tasks and such, I'll give you five minutes to introduce yourselves before we start"

I looked at the boy sitting next to me once again. He merely glanced at me. Well if you want to make friends you have to be friendly. "Hi I'm Runo Misaki" I gave a sweet smile. He looked at me. "Ren" was all he said.

"I can only guess that you're not much of a talker" I stated. He still just looked at me. "She's not trying to annoy you, she just naturally talks that much" My eye twitched at hearing Dan's comment behind me. Why didn't I notice that he sat behind me?

"I'm Dan Kuso and this is Shun Kazami" he grinned. Ren turned to look at them. "I'm Ren, I guess you know Popsicle over here" he pointed towards me. How can Dan get him to say a full sentence and I just get his name and what does he mean Popsicle?

"Yeah, she's my best friend" Dan told him. I didn't really want to turn around cause then I don't just have to look Dan in the face but Shun as well. "You want to hang with us in the cafeteria today?" Dan asked him

"Sure, is Popsicle gonna be there?" he wanted to know. "Are you sitting with us again this year Runo?" Dan asked me. I sighed. Let me think Shun is going to be there, that gives me my answer.

"Sorry I have a marathon to run I don't think I'm going to make it this year" I said. "Aww come on Runo, this isn't because Shun is going to be there?" he asked me. "Do you really want me to put that in words for you?" I turned to face him.

"That's okay, I can already guess the answer" Dan said. "So Popsicle here doesn't like Shun?" Ren noted. "Damn straight and stop calling me that I told you my name is Runo" I told Ren.

"You did, but Popsicle fits better" he said. "How does Popsicle fit better?" I questioned. He folded his arms over his chest. "Well a Popsicle is cold and cold reminds me of the colour blue and if I'm not mistaken you have blue hair" he explained.

"Oh great like it wasn't bad enough that other kids made fun off my hair my partner has to as well, what a fun day to begin your school year" I said sarcastically. Ren chuckled. "I wasn't making fun of your hair, I think it's pretty cool" I stared at him.

"Do you have a fever or something; I'm not in the medical profession, but you think my hair I cool?" I asked. "This girl's funny" Ren pointed out. "Yeah, she's major comic-relief" Dan laughed.

"What did you just say Kuso?" I glared at Dan. Just then Ren started laughing too. I pouted. I noticed Shun was really quiet. "Hey Shun, I was wrong it's not just you all boys are jerks" I said. He looked at me, his arms were folded and he was leaning against the chair.

He had no expression he was just looking at me blankly. "What's wrong with him?" I thought.

**Well that's chapter 2 please tell me what you think and if I should continue this story, tell me if you think there is something I can or should change, if you have idea please let me know, if you have pairings too, I'm not sure of all the characters I'm going to add, but feel free to tell me…**

**Chi-Chan… :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with chapter 3, thanks for all my reviews you guys are the best!**

**Chapter 3_The fun being in detention…**

Classes so far were interesting, want to know why because I had two stalkers. It seemed that Dan and Shun has the exact same classes as me this year…

I want to die now…feel free to slay me please. There was only one class that me and Shun were partnered up in. Want to guess what class it was? …Home Economics…

Now I think all of us are seeing the picture here, I'm going to do all the work and pretty boy is going to do nothing and get the exact same mark as me…that's totally unfair, sadly the teacher disagreed with me.

I didn't want to talk to Shun and it didn't look like he wanted to talk to me, so guess what…I was happy. While the teacher was babbling on about some desserts we'd be making this year my gaze turned to Shun for some reason.

Call it an accident…please. He was gazing out the window, lost in thought I suppose, but the thing is the expression on his face told me that something was bothering him. I wanted to ask being the nosy blue-haired girl that I am, but we shouldn't forget that I dislike him, so I'm not going to lose my pride and ask him.

So in the end I just looked at him and wondered what could be wrong. It was the first time I actually noticed that he has hazel brown eyes and his hair cut fits him perfectly and sure he kind of does looks handsome…

I mentally slapped myself for my thoughts going astray, this is the Kazami-boy there is nothing special about him, he can't walk on water yet girls fall at his feet. I guess it's because he's good looking, but how you look isn't the only thing that makes a person, there's personality too.

I sighed. "Runo Misaki" I sat up straight and turned my attention to the teacher. "Yes mam?" It would be best to actually listen next time. "I know Shun is utterly handsome to you girls, but could you please bring your attention to me instead" she wasn't asking.

I don't know why, but my face felt on fire and sure enough I knew that I was blushing. I need to say something…wait is Shun looking at me? I had to calm myself down and a snide comeback would have worked, but since all attention is on me my brain felt fried.

When I said attention I meant girls glaring at me. Normally I would glare back, but I'm not getting detention again. "Sorry mam" I was all I could say and she went on with her lecture. I couldn't look at Shun, he'd either smirk or make some comment that I had the hot's for him.

The bell rang indicating lunch time. I met Julie at the usual table and we both sat down. "So that was interesting" Julie commented. "Extremely now let's never mention it again" I told her with a slight glare.

"Were you ogling Shun?" she wanted to know. "Of course not" I snorted. Julie folded her arms and gave me the look 'don't lie to me'. "Okay fine, but I wasn't ogling, just looking" I gave up.

She laughed. "What is so funny?" I asked her. "Just that you were in fact looking at Shun" she said. I glared at her. Just then company arrived. "Hey Runo" Dan grinned as he sat down along with Shun and Ren.

"I thought you had a marathon to run?" Ren asked as he looked at me with a smirked. "I was sort of trying to get the message in your heads that I don't want to sit with you guys" I pointed out.

"Aww come on Runo, we always sit together" Dan whined. "Yes and then you made a new best friend" I told him. He sighed. He didn't know what else to do anymore. Julie decided to break the awkward silence.

"So did any of you see Runo ogling Shun in class?" Julie asked them. "JULIE!" I practically yelled. "Were you really" Dan questioned with a joking grin. "No I was not" I denied.

"That's not what you told me" Julie said. Shun couldn't help, but glance at me. "You're not helping" I wanted to smack her. "Runo?" Dan gave me a questioning look. Oh the hell with it.

"I wasn't ogling I was just looking okay!" I blurted out with a red tint on my cheeks. "Is Runo Misaki finally falling for the Kazami-boy, the guy she hates?" Ren asked dramatically in a joking manner.

"I-wait I never told you that I _hated_ Shun" I pointed out. My gaze fell on Dan rubbing the back of his head with a meek smile. "He asked what you had against Shun and since he's our friend I told him, besides he would have found out anyway seeing as the whole school knows about it" Dan explained.

"Don't forget that his fan girls think she's lying" Julie pointed out. "What!" I shrieked. "It's true I heard this one girl saying she thinks that you're just lying about hating Shun it's all just part of your plan to make him come after you because you are basically something he can't have" I gaped at Julie like a fish.

Ren started laughing. "By your expression I would think their wrong" "Dead on their wrong" I said as I took a bite of my food from my bento. I glanced at Shun as the others engaged in conversation. He wasn't even paying any attention to the group.

Was this how he was around friends? Is something major bothering him? Why isn't he saying anything? I shook my head. I need to stop thinking about him.

"So are any of you trying out for cheerleading this year?" Julie asked cheerfully. I sunk into my seat. "No one at all?" I sunk even lower. "What about you Runo?" she looked at me.

I sat up straight. "Sure" She smiled. "The day Dan gets a girlfriend" I dead-panned. Her smile fell. "Hey, why me?" Dan wanted to know. "Well Dan you haven't had a girlfriend in…I have no idea so you win and I don't have to do cheerleading" I pointed out to him.

Julie looked at Dan. "Dan, would you mind being my boyfriend?" Julie asked him. I don't know why, but I started laughing. Dan just stared at her while Shun and Ren looked at the scene; at least Shun wasn't off in space anymore.

"Please, I want Runo to be on the squad" she begged. "Uhm…" was what he said. "Julie you can't just ask Dan to be your boyfriend, the boy should ask the girl not the other way around it's just not romantic" I told her.

"How would you know you haven't ever had a boyfriend?" Julie asked. Okay now I really wanted to strangle her. My eye twitched. "That's not the point here" I exclaimed. "You've never had a boyfriend" Ren asked, I knew he wanted to laugh.

Shun was also interested. "No never" Dan said and it earned him a fist to his head. He rubbed his throbbing head. "Serves you right" I crossed my arms. "How come you and Dan never dated?" I didn't think he'd be joining the conversation. I stared at Shun.

"Me and Dan are childhood friends, we're more like siblings than anything else" I explained to him, no point in being mean since he's going to be sitting with us every day.

The bell went off. "Only 2 more classes" Julie sighed. "Yeah will I be catching you today?" I asked her. She shook her head. "I have cheerleading practice today" she said. "I thought the try outs were today" she shook her head again. "No, they changed the date to tomorrow" she exclaimed.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" we both smiled and said our goodbyes and went to our classes.

English and maths weren't so bad, but the detention was going to be. I sighed as I entered the empty class and sat down. Of course there wouldn't be any detention kids on the first day of school, accept me…and Shun extra.

Shun came into the class a minute or so after I did, he took a seat beside the window at the back. The teacher signed that we were in class. "I have other stuff to attend, I'll be back later" he left the class and what do you know he locked the damn door too.

Teachers are getting smart nowadays. It was silent in class. Not a bug moved, well I'm sure a bug moved but I sure didn't hear anything. I sighed. This was going to be one long detention.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I turned to look at the Kazami-boy. "That's why you've been sulking all day?" I asked him. "I haven't been sulking I just don't understand why you hate me" he said.

"I don't know it's just something about your face…" I didn't get chance to finish. "I'm serious Runo" he stared at me. "I think you can figure it out on your own" I sighed. Why do I have to explain myself?

"No I can't and that's the problem, the other girls are so easy to understand, but I can't understand you" he told me. I stood up and walked to the black board. "I guess I'm not easy to read, I'm not predictable like other girls" I started writing with the chalk I picked up.

"Since I can't understand you, why don't you tell me why you hate me?" he asked. "Because you use girls and you think that you are so good looking that you can get whoever you want. You go make-out with this random girl who just so happens to be a fan of yours and then you leave her behind and break her heart" I explained.

"They know I do that so it's their own fault" he stated. "I know, but it's also your fault for not saying no, I guess I hate you because I see what the other girls can't" I said.

"And what's that?" he wanted to know. "They see, a handsome boy who they just love because of how he looks. I see I handsome boy who is just like everyone else" I put down the chalk and looked at what I wrote.

'Seeing isn't enough' Shun took in what I wrote.

**As you can read this is a more serious type of approach, at the end, but to be honest I just wrote what I thought would fit in and I didn't have much inspiration so I apologize if this chapter sucks, really I do, but it will be needed for the next chapter, so it's not a filler. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought about it, if you have questions or ideas tell me about them they might help! **

**Chi-Chan…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone anyway this is chapter 4.**

**Dark Akuma Hunter: Thanks for reading I really appreciate it and I don't think you're a nut for watching bakugan I have some dvd's and I'm turning 16 this year!**

**Yes, Shun is the one with black hair who wears a lot of green, his bakugan is skyress if that helps!**

**Yes, it's just an AU all together. I'm glad you like popsicle!**

**Now that I think about it "Seeing isn't enough" really does sound menacing! XD**

**Also thanks for being such a dedicated reader! You are AWESOME!**

**Bakufan3: Thanks for loving my story and reviewing it! You are great!**

**Skyressshun: I didn't know if it was a good idea so thanks I feel much more sure about this plot!**

**Chapter 4_Cheerleading….need I say more?**

I was not at all happy to get to school this morning. I glared at Julie like there was no tomorrow. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" I yelled.

"It's not all that bad, come on" she held her hand in surrender. Now why would you think that I was so furious, because my so called best friend…signed me up for cheerleading try-outs without my permission that's what.

"I really want you on the team" she said. I sighed. "No" I dead-panned. "But why?" she wailed. "Because I never agreed for this set up" I walked off with her tailing behind me, still begging me all the way to homeroom.

I wasn't at all happy to get to homeroom, want to know why? …Alice… I knew for a fact that I was going to get an earful today because her precious Shun had to sit detention.

"Morning loser" she spat out as me and Julie walked in. I just glared. "So I heard you got Shun in trouble, you probably lied to the headmistress just so Shun can sit detention with you, I know you like him, but seriously paws off!" I wanted to chew my own ears off.

"Just go away, I'm not in the mood to fight with you right now" I told her with an agitated sigh. "But I'm talking to you right now" she stated. "I don't care. I don't like the Kazami-boy, if you don't believe me then it's your own damn fault, stop assuming stuff about other people and get a life because stalking Shun for the rest of your sorry excuse for a life won't make him like you" I spat at her, she was asking for it.

I don't know if I broke her or got to her, but I just walked passed her and sat at my seat. "Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Julie asked. "I doubt it besides she always gets other people down to make herself feel better" I stated.

First period wasn't as great as I hoped it would be, wonder why, I had home economics first…with Shun. We didn't speak and I guessed that he wouldn't not after what happened yesterday; I wonder if he got the message?

"Okay class as I've told you before we are making cupcakes tomorrow and I need for you and your partner to meet up and practice this because you are going to do it by yourselves" the teacher said.

I glanced over at Shun who was gazing out the window, seriously I wonder how he does so good in school when it looks like he rarely pays any attention. "Hey Shun are you even listening?" I asked him.

"No that's your job" he stated. I balled my fist and really wanted to punch him right now. "Listen hot-shot you better pay attention or I'm making you sit detention again" I told him. "Oh really" he said as he turned his gaze to look at me.

"Yes, really, I'm an excellent liar and people believe me easily, like if I were to tell the teacher your touched my butt now that would get you at least a week of detention or maybe_" "Okay I get it" he said with a sigh. "Thought so" I said as I folded my arms over my chest.

"So whose house are we going to?" he asked. _Wait a minute I thought he wasn't listening, was he trying to annoy me? _"Dunno, but I don't think it's necessary to do that" I told him. The real truth is I don't want to go to his house or want him coming to mine, all and all I just don't want to be around him.

"Look I know you don't want to do this, but we have to so either you suck it up or ask the teacher to give you another partner" he exclaimed. "I've already tried the latter, it failed miserably" I told him.

There was silence for a moment. "Why don't you just give me a chance, I might be totally different than what you make me out to be you know" he said. "I doubt that" I spat.

"You're just so difficult I don't know how Dan handles you" he said. "Like a best friend, that's how. He's been my best friend since we were really small and knows how to handle whatever I do, maybe you could learn a thing or two from him, though I doubt you'll be able to handle me" I smirked.

Shun stared at me. " You're like an alarm clock that never shut's up" he stated. I fumed. "What did you just say Kazami?" I was ready to punch him until the bell rang. I took my stuff as fast as I could and walked out the class.

Finally I'm away from him. I took a look at my next class and almost fell over. I have biology next, that means he's sitting behind Ren…I hate school.

I fumed almost the entire biology period. I wanted to turn around and punch Dan for introducing Shun to me or even becoming friends with him. "Hey you okay, you seem pretty mad today?" Ren's voice came.

"I'm fine" I told him. He raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm just irritated today" I said. "With Shun" he assumed. I glared at him. It looks like I'm becoming predictable when I'm angry cause usually it's Shun who aggravates me so much.

"So what did he do know?" he asked. "We have to make cupcakes tomorrow and have to prepare beforehand at home with our partner and I refused and he was like 'you're always to difficult I don't know how Dan handles you' and well I just got irritated" I explained to Ren.

He gave a sigh. He himself wasn't sure what to do to help.

Break came soon after and I tried to find the most secluded area for me and Julie to sit so no one notices us, but sadly Dan and his lackeys found us. "Hey Runo, this is an awesome spot you found"

So clueless…"Guess what, Runo's trying out for cheerleading" Julie cheered. "What?" Dan asked. "Believe me when I say she signed my name up without my darn permission, some friend I have" I said.

"It's not that bad besides you were a cheerleader once" Dan said which made Ren and Shun listen up. "Yeah, but that was before Alice became who she is now, I promised myself I would never be a cheerleader again" I told him.

"I know, but maybe it'll be good for you, yah know" he said. I was silent, I know Dan was just trying to help, but facing my past again wasn't what I had in mind. "What do you mean when Alice became the Alice she is today?" Ren wanted to know.

"Oh she wasn't always like this, in fact she was one of our friends once" Dan said. "Yeah her and Runo were best friends in middle school. They were both part of the cheerleading team and Runo was captain, but then Alice started to change, she became meaner and hung out with other girls who disliked Runo and well, they drifted apart" Julie explained.

I hid my eyes with my bangs, I knew they were going to stare and really I hated it, I hated ever being friends with Alice, she just became a traitor. Shun and Ren glanced at me. _"That's probably why she doesn't mind throwing snide comments at Alice" Ren thought._

The table was silent and the bell went, I didn't take my time getting my things and walking away from them. When Alice started being mean to me in middle school I was very sad, she was my best friend and then she started acting mean towards me.

I wasn't as strong then as I am now, I always took whatever she threw at me and tried to ignore it, but in the end I always cried. Then one day she was mean again and Dan stepped up for me.

He was my true hero, after seeing him step up for me I realized that he and Julie have been doing that ever since Alice changed and that Dan and Julie were my true friends so I started standing up for myself and stopped crying over every little thing Alice said.

I became a little stronger thanks to Dan…my best friend.

After school ended I was walking out of class when I bumped into someone in the hall. "Sorry about that" I said. I looked up to see golden eyes…Ren. "Hey Runo, on your way home?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said. "Can I walk with you?" "Sure" I told him. We started walking towards the school gate. "So are you okay?" he wanted to know. "Sure, why wouldn't I be?" I questioned.

He gave me a look. "I'll get over it besides it's in the past" I told him. "What changed Alice so much?" he asked. "Well as you know Alice's parents are rich people and popular kids in school knew that so they started talking to her, being her friend and being friends with me didn't really bring her into the ranks of popularity seeing that I have blue hair and all so she started being mean to me and we just broke apart" I explained to him.

"Must have been hard for you" he said. "It was, but Dan and Julie helped me through it especially Dan, he's always been there for me" I smiled a small smile.

"I was wondering, you know about your problem with Shun" he started. "What about Shun?" I asked already feeling off about the subject. "Maybe you should give him a chance, get to know him. He might be different than what you make him out to be.

Don't you think that if Dan likes him as a friend maybe you could too?" he left the question hanging. It took me a moment to remember what I wrote on the black board in detention yesterday _"Seeing isn't enough" _even though I wrote it I didn't take it in.

I told Shun that seeing his outer character wasn't enough for me, but I never enough took the chance to get to know what he's really like, in the end I'm being mean and unfair. I wanted to kick myself for being right and I wanted to kick Ren for being right.

"I guess you're right" I mumbled. "So are you going to give him a chance?" he questioned. I glanced at him. "I probably should for Dan's sake and my own otherwise I might become a complete monster" I said.

"Not that you aren't a monster already" he stated jokingly. "Hey!" I yelled. He chuckled. "Well I'll catch you tomorrow" he said and was off.

I guess I should give Shun a chance then…

As I was walking I saw Shun walking out the school gate. "Well here goes" I said to myself. I put up a smile and ran over to him. "Hey Shun, wait up!" I called.

He turned to look and was very surprised, who wouldn't be it's not every day a blue-haired girl starts acting nice to you out of the blue…That's a bad pun!

I stopped in front of him and took a breath. "So I was thinking maybe you should come to my house later today for cooking practice. I have to come back to school for cheerleading try-outs around 3:15, it's 1:15 now so…if you come around 1:45 then we'll be finished around 2:30, what do you say sounds like a plan right?" I smiled

And that's what freaked him out I was smiling at him, being nice to him, talking more than a few words to him. "S-Sure" he said. "Okay, just call Dan and ask him to bring you over I'm sure he won't mind, see you around 1:45, don't be late" I waved a quick goodbye and was heading home.

I hope I didn't scare him to much with being that friendly, it is how I actually am so…I just hope he knows I'm trying!

**Wasn't that exciting, I thought about adding that Alice was friends with the group before, so now you know about Runo and Alice's friend history… I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, I really need to know what you think… if the story is taking a turn for the worst or not!**

**Wait patiently for the next chapter coming your way soon!**

**Chi-Chan…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5, enjoy!**

**Skyressshun: I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks so much for your review it's majorly appreciated!**

**MarshmallowNinjaOfDOOM: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing every chapter, you are the best ever!**

**Chapter5_Cooking practice with Shun…What could go wrong?**

After I got home I knew my parents wouldn't be home yet, they worked till late. I went to my room and got out of my school uniform. I wonder if Shun is even going to come?

After getting dressed in a pair of shorts and normal t-shirt that read: Bite me… I decided to get me something to eat. The cupcakes would take a while to make and besides it's not food it's sweets!

After getting something to eat and gulping it downs slowly the bell rang. I checked the time, it was 1:40. They're early…

I shoved my dishes into the sink and went to open the door and there stood Dan and Shun. Dan with that usual grin on his face. "Come on in" I smiled. After closing the door I turned around to give Dan a hug. "Hi Dan" "Hey Runo"

I gave a small wave to Shun. "Hi there Shun, I almost thought you weren't going to come" I stated. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Of course I would, it's for school after all" he said. "Right" I smiled.

I actually wanted to laugh at the confused look on his face right now. I guess being nice was taking its toll on him. Dan was looking at the scene with interest too. "So are you staying to watch us work and keep company or are you leaving us?" I asked Dan.

"Actually I'm leaving you I'll come back later when you're done" he said. "Okay then" I smiled. As he walked out the door I waved goodbye. "See yah later Dan" I closed the door and turned to face Shun.

"I guess we should get started" I stated in which he gave a nod. "Well come on" I pulled Shun with me to the kitchen on his sleeve. "I think I should take out all the stuff before we begin though, you aren't going to know where everything is" I said more to myself than to him.

I started taking all the stuff we needed to make the cupcakes and placed them on the counter. "Okay I think this is everything" I voiced. "Let's get started" I smiled.

You know, Shun was actually real quiet and from what I could see a frequent cook, I made a new discovery. "Do you cook often, you're pretty good at this?" I asked him.

"I used to make my own meals when I got home, my mom was very sick and was mostly in the hospital" he explained. "I'm so sorry" I sympathised. "That's okay, she's practically better now, she's not sick anymore" he stated.

"Well that's good, I'd like to meet your mom sometime" I smiled. "Sure" he said in a low tone. After we put in the batch of cupcakes we still had some doe left that had turned sloppy again.

I was on my way to the trash can when my foot slipped out from under me and my butt hit the floor. I was covered in some doe. I heard chuckling and knew it had to me Shun.

I stood up off the floor and glared at him. I smirked when I got the best idea. I walked closer to him and threw the remaining doe towards his face. Bull's eye!

I laughed. Shun took a hand full of flour and grinned. "Oh no, you wouldn't" I told him. He ran after me while I tried to run away.

Now some people would enjoy having fun like this, but then again when you started having fun you forget that you still have to clean up after your ass.

Me and Shun stared at the kitchen. "Well since you decided to throw me with flour why don't you clean this up" I told him. "It's not like you didn't participate" he stated. "I was just trying to get out of cleaning this up" I pouted. As he got a wet cloth he glanced at me.

"And besides you were the one who threw me with the sloppy doe first" he exclaimed. I blinked a few times before I started laughing. "Yeah that was epic you should have seen the look on your face" I held my stomach as I continued to laugh some more.

After cleaning up our mess and getting ourselves cleaned up as well, we waited for the cupcakes to be done. "Do you mind checking the cupcakes for a while, I have to get ready for cheerleading try-outs?" I asked Shun.

He shook his head. "Oh and if Dan knocks you can let him in" I told him as I was on my way to my room. I got ready for the cheerleading try-outs, pulling on some other close that didn't look and smell like doe and flour.

_You know I guess Shun isn't half bad, I mean I had fun today without thinking about how much I hate him, I should probably thank Ren for being so smart, not that I'd ever admit that he's smart._

After pulling my top over my head I heard a loud bam in the kitchen. I ran over to the kitchen to see the cupcakes on the floor along with the pan and Shun clutching his hand.

"What happened?" I asked as I walked closer to him, missing cupcakes as I went. "Didn't properly take the warm pan with the cloth" he said. "Let me see" I told him. He held out his hand and I saw a minor burn.

"I'll be right back" I told him as I stood up. I came back with a medical kit. "Give me your hand" I told him. He hesitated, but complied. I took out a cold compress and gently settled it over his hand and bandaged it up.

"There, it'll feel better in a little while" I smiled. "Thanks" he said. I put the medical kit on the counter and got out a big bowl from the cupboard and started picking up cupcakes. "I think they came out pretty nicely, don't you?" I asked him.

"Yeah" he said also picking up cupcakes with his good hand. I put the now full bowl on the counter and closed the oven door and picked up the pan putting it in the sink. ""There all done" I said.

"I guess we should just make some icing" I started getting out a small bowl and a spoon. After putting all the ingredients together I started mixing them. "I hope you don't mind pink icing, it's the only colour icing we had" I said.

He shook his head. "Want to help me put it on the cupcakes?" I asked him as I finished mixing it. "Sure" he walked over and took a spoon and started putting on the icing. We finished up and there was still some icing left.

"Don't slip and throw yourself with the icing too" Shun exclaimed. I giggled. "Yeah, that was pretty funny though" He looked at me. _"I thought she would at least have thrown a snide come-back my way by now, what is going on with her, it's like she's a completely different person" he thought._

I shoved my index-finger into the icing and tasted it. "Yum, this tastes great, try some" I said as I held the bowl out to Shun. "What are you playing at Runo?" he came out and asked.

"What?" I questioned. "You've been nice to me ever since school ended and it's not like you" he stated. "I want to know why?" There was silence for a moment. "Well, you remember when I wrote on the black board in detention yesterday _"Seeing isn't enough"_ I wrote it and understood it, but I never even thought about giving you a chance.

I never thought about trying to get to know you, to see what kind of person you really are so in the end I was just judging you by what I thought about you even though the stuff I knew about you might be true, it doesn't mean that's the kind of person you are, so I decided that I would dig a little deeper and try becoming your friend" I smiled at him.

He stared in…shock I guess. "So are you going to try some icing?" I asked him. Just then there was a knock on the door. "I'll be right back" I said as I handed Shun the bowl.

"_She's trying to be nice to me? To get to know me? To become my friend?" he thought. _

I opened the door to see Dan and Julie. "Hey me and Dan decided to come with you to the cheerleading try-outs and cheer you on" Julie said smiling. My mouth nearly dropped to the floor.

"What?" I shrieked. "I think it's a good idea" I turned around to see Shun behind me. I sighed. "Fine, but you better be cheering loudly so I can hear all of you" I stated with a huff.

"Of course" Dan said with a grin.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please tell me what you thought about it. Please tell me if you have an idea or if it's boring you, if you have an idea about what I could do to make it more exciting for you guys, then leave me a pm or in your review!**

**Chi-Chan…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Its cheerleading time….be excited…be very excited! LOL!**

**Dark Akuma Hunter: Hehe, jap they work superfast and besides most of the food fight consisted of flour since there wasn't much dough left! :)**

**Skyressshun: Thanks! Oh and more info on Shun's mum will be added later, rest assured she's not dead.**

**Anonymous one: Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like it even though it isn't ShunxAlice.**

**Shuno3: Aww thanks! **

**Chapter 6_Cheerleading try-outs! (Help me!)**

After Runo locked the door all four of them stalked off to the school. "So just how good of a cheerleader are you?" Shun asked. "Oh she's the greatest!" Dan bragged. Shun looked over at me.

"Oh shush Dan" I told him. "What it's true" he stated. "Back in middle school she was the cheerleading queen, she was the leader after all" Dan said. "Dan's right, she was the best, but she might have gotten rusty after a while" Julie pointed out.

"Hey!" Runo pouted. "That's mean and not true; I'll show you guys, I'll kick butt today!" I told them. "That's our Runo" Dan held a thumb up, his signature pose. "I'm not your Runo" I huffed.

"Oh, but you are our only blue haired marshmallow" Julie giggled. "Oh come one, I though you forgot about that nickname" I whined. "Who could, your mom yelled it through the whole school" Dan stated.

"Yeah, yeah but that was a long time ago and besides at least I never farted aloud in assembly" I laughed. Dan blushed. "That was an accident and it was a long time ago" he almost yelled.

"Oh I remember that" Julie said as she laughed along with me. I glanced at Shun who seemed to be chuckling. _I'll get a laugh out of him sooner or later and maybe even get him to blush, that would be a score…_

…

We arrived at school and I was not happy to be here at all. I didn't want to be a cheerleader again…I mean I did, but…it brought back memories that I wanted to keep dormant.

"So what happens now?" Shun asked. "Well we're all going to sit on the bleachers and wait for them to call Runo and then she performs one routine she picked out and they decide if she's good enough and the list will be displayed on the board tomorrow morning" Julie explained.

"Must be hard to sleep at night when you can't wait to see if you made it" a voice piped up behind us. I nearly jumped out my skin and almost whacked him.

"Don't you dare sneak up on us like that ever!" I nearly yelled at Ren. He held up his hands in defence. "Sorry, I was just making my presence known" he pointed out. "You could have done so in other ways like saying 'hi' first" I told him.

"Calm down Runo" Dan said. I huffed as I walked over to the bleachers. "Runo gets frightened very easily" Dan pointed out. "That's why you can't let her watch scary movies with you" Julie giggled.

"I can hear you" I shouted. They all walked over to where I sat down and took their seats. "So why are you here anyway Ren?" I asked. "Oh Dan called me a while ago and said to meet you guys here" he smirked.

"Oh great why didn't you just call the entire school while you were at it Dan?" I told him. "He's our friend Runo, I called him to come cheer you on" he explained. "I better be hearing all of you while I'm down there" I glared at them.

"Sure thing" Julie said. I knew I would hear Julie cause she has a high pitched voice and Dan too seeing as he's always loud, but I wasn't sure about Shun and Ren though.

"_It's not just me, she seems different now that we left her house, she was so cheerful and smiled all the time, but she seems different now" Shun thought as he stared at me. _

I saw Shun stare and I couldn't help, but give a snide comment. "You know Shun just because I'm showing you common courtesy doesn't mean you're a loud to stare" I stated.

He smirked which confused me. "I'm sorry I thought I was a loud to stare at a beautiful girl freely" he countered. If he was trying to make me blush then it's not working. Just then my name was called up.

I stood up and glared at Shun. "Buy the 'love for dummies' and grow some then I might just fall at your feet" I smirked. I walked off to the field leaving a shocked Shun and 3 laughing friends.

"That was genius" Dan put his hand on Shun's shoulder. "Sorry fella, but she got you good" Their laughter soon died down after I inserted my CD on which my song was on.

I took a few breaths…

_Inhale…_

_Exhale…_

_Inhale…_

_Exhale…_

_Inhale…_

_You can do this Runo._ The song started up and I started my routine.

**According to you**

**I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right**

**According to you**

**I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind**

**I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time even if it would save my life**

**According to you, according to you**

**But according to him**

**I'm beautiful, incredible; he can't get me out of his head**

**According to him**

**I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted**

**Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping it**

**So baby tell me what I got to lose**

**He's into me for everything I'm not**

**According to you**

**According to you**

**I'm boring, I'm moody and you can't take me any place**

**According to you I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away**

**I'm the girl with the worst attention span**

**You're the boy who puts up with that**

**According to you, according to you **

**But according to him**

**I'm beautiful, incredible; he can't get me out of his head**

**According to him**

**I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted**

**Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping it**

**So baby tell me what I got to lose**

**He's into me for everything I'm not**

**According to you**

I danced on and I heard Julie and Dan cheering loudly for me. I was actually having fun. I smiled as I did a summersault.

…

"Hey Dan is it just me or does Runo seem different when she's at school than when she's at home" Shun just had to ask. Dan stopped his cheering to listen to him. He put on a sad smile.

"Yeah, the person you see her as at home, that's the real Runo. She was always like that wherever she went, that is until Alice turned on us. Now when she's outside of her comfort zone she puts up a wall and doesn't smile and isn't that friendly so easily" Dan explained to him.

He nods. "Is that why she hates Shun so much?" Ren asked. Dan rubbed the back of his head. "Well no, Runo had never liked Shun that much because of him being a playboy, so the way she acts around him at school is sort of the way she acts when she's angry" Dan exclaimed.

"Geez that has to suck bro" Ren said revering to Shun. Shun just glared at him somewhat. "Do you guys see how much fun she's having" Julie pointed out. "She's coming out of her shell and remembering what it was like not to put up a wall around others"

They watched me dance to the routine that I have practiced so many times in middle school.

"Popsicle really is good" Ren said. "She's always been a great cheerleader" Dan exclaimed as he smiled. "I know exactly what would make her come out of her shell" Julie beamed.

3 heads turned to her. "What Julie?" Dan asked. "We should get her a boyfriend" she pointed out. Dan's eyes widened. "Julie do you want that girl to murder you?" Dan said more than asked.

"I'm just saying, she's never had a boyfriend, a little romance will make her open up more don't you think?" Julie questioned. "I dunno Julie, I think we're messing on closed territory" Dan exclaimed.

"What's so wrong about Julie's plan?" Ren asked. "Well first off, have you met Runo!" Dan yelled. "She's going to be pissed if we try finding her a boyfriend, I tried to set her up for a date once, bad idea that was"

"Oh what did she do?" Julie wanted to know. "Well we were at a coffee shop and we both ordered milkshakes, we talked and then I decided to tell her about this double date I had planned. After I told her everything in which she just stared blankly at me the whole time, she stood up from the table took her milkshake and dumbed it over my head" he explained.

Julie laughed. "Let me guess, she was like 'that's what you get' and stormed out on you and left you with the bill" she asked. "Yeah, I almost thought I wasn't going to have enough money to pay for the drinks" he said.

Ren chuckled. "She's a weird one, how the hell did you two become friends?" he asked. "When we were 5 years old" was all he said before my song finished.

They watched as I got up from my split and rushed over to them. "Oh boy, tell me you're treating me to an ice-cream Julie" I said breathless. "Sure" she smiled.

They all stood up and we walked off to an ice-cream shop. "So Dan you were saying" Ren reminded him. "Saying what?" I asked. "Dan was explaining how the two of you became friends" he said.

"Did he over exaggerate because he tends to do that?" I questioned as I glanced at Dan. "Actually he only started with you were 5 years old" he said. "Great then I can tell you the story, my version is better anyway" I giggled.

"Hey!" Dan pouted. "That's mean" "Anyway, I was running around in the park throwing my ball around when I saw Dan sitting at the pond that was in the middle of the park. I walked over and asked him if he wanted to play catch with me" I started.

"And I told her no because I'm not a loud to talk to strangers and I thought she left, but the she threw her ball at me_" I cut him off.

"I did not_oh wait you're right, I threw you with my ball and you fell into the pond, jip you got it spot on" I told him with a grin. "Don't you feel any remorse?" he sighed. "Not really after all you didn't want to play catch with me" I stated.

"Anyway after that we sorta became friends in some weird way" Dan finished. Ren and Shun didn't know what to say, it seemed that Runo was very violent and yet Dan still became her friend.

"Now you guys see why I told Julie it was not a good idea to try and find a boyfriend for Runo" Dan told the boys. I stopped dead in my tracks and glared over my shoulder at Dan. "What did you just say?" I asked him.

He held his hands in defence. "We're not going to, I told them not to, don't look at me like that" Dan quickly said. I started laughing. "You're hilarious Dan" I pointed out.

…

We all walked into the ice-cream store and Julie got me and her both an ice-cream. "Oh and by the way, you guys didn't scream loud enough" Runo suddenly said.

They looked at me. "Well it's true, I only heard Julie and Dan for a while then you stopped cheering and I never once heard Ren and Shun, where was your support I would have cheered for you" I stated.

"Well Shun was sulking about what you had said earlier" Dan pointed out. I rushed over to Shun. "I'm sorry did I hurt you feelings, I didn't mean to" I had fake tears in my eyes. "I'm such a horrible friend"

"Yeah you are" Ren voiced. I glared at him. "Did you say something?" I asked. "Nothing" he said looking away. "Stop being overly dramatic and come get your ice-cream Runo" Julie called. I went over to her.

"She really was just joking Shun" Dan told him. "She was just playing your game" "I know" Shun smirked. Dan stared at him. "Don't go too far with it okay, there's only so much she can take so don't act serious about it because if you do then she's going to be majorly serious" Dan pointed out.

"Don't worry Dan, I'm not going to upset her, it's all just jokes I can tell she's not a fan girl so she might actually be my first real chick friend" Shun said. I came out of the shop to hear Shun say 'chick friend'.

"Did you just revere to a girl as a chick?" I questioned as I eyed him. "Here we go again" Dan sighed. "You can't just say it like that its rude calling a girl a chick, you can call her a girl or a woman, but don't call her a chick!" I lectured him.

"I just didn't want to say girl and friend in the same sentence otherwise it'll sound like girlfriend and that's not what I meant and I literally can't call you a woman so sorry" he said.

"Wait you were talking about me and you revered to me as a chick, you bastard" I held up a fist with my empty hand and once I clenched my hand I remembered Shun's hand.

"Right how's your hand feeling, better?" I asked him. Everyone stared. "Just like Runo to change moods just like that" Julie giggled. "I only do it when the fight is pointless, besides how are you going to teach a playboy that you don't revere to a girl as a chick" I stated.

I turned to Shun again. "So how's your hand?" I asked again. "It feels better thank you" he gave a small smile. "That's good" I smiled back. "Well since you guys made me do the try-outs you are all walking me home"

"And who made you queen of the world?" Ren asked me. "If you've been with us for a long time you'll see she's always like this, but don't get her wrong she's not selfish, she returns the favour now and again" Dan explains.

"Did you hear I'm not selfish" I told him as I stuck my tongue out at him. "May not be selfish, but you are for a fact childish" Shun stated. I glared at him. "Meanie" I said as I started walking towards my house.

Shun smirked. They all stalked to catch up with me. "You know that place makes pretty good ice-creams" Julie said as she licked her ice-cream. "Yeah, it's yummy" I stated with a smile.

"Here Dan, why don't you try some" Julie offered. "Sure" he smiled as he tasted the strawberry ice-cream. "It's really does taste great" he exclaimed. "Hey Runo, why don't you share some of your ice-cream with me too" Dan said.

I shook my head. "Na ah, this is all mine besides you know better than to ask me to share chocolate" I told him. He sighed. "I forgot Runo doesn't share chocolate" he told the guys.

"Say Dan why when you remember something you always have to tell them, I'm sure they'll figure it out on their own eventually" I stated. "Maybe, but since I know you so well I thought I'd give them some tips like about your personality" he explained.

He wanted to take back his words. "What was that you said Daniel Kuso?" I question him with a threatening aura. "I didn't mean it like that, I just meant so they don't make you angry or anything" he quickly said.

"Okay" I smiled. He released the breath he was holding. "Nice save Dan" Ren told him.

….

**So what do you think, I have written a lot on this chapter mostly because I forgot I was still writing in one chapter this whole time, hehehe! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, this was sort a different approach to the others. **

**Song is : According to you by Orianthi!**

**Please review and tell what you thought about it, please I would love to hear from all of you!**

**Chi-Chan… **


	7. Chapter 7

**And here you have chapter 7, enjoy!**

**Airisu: Aww thanks so much! I'll try and fix my grammar in the future, thank you!**

**Arisa-chan: Neither did I. Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it!**

**cheekycheetah: Thanks a bunch! It makes me happy!**

**skyressshun: Thanks! It's got a lot to do with the name of the story about her being out of her comfort zone…**

**Shy Light Akemi: I hope Runo got a little friendlier in the last few chapter! :)**

**Chapter 7_New challenge…poor Shun…**

I had a fantastic night and for some reason I woke up early. I guess I knew I would because I couldn't wait to see if I made the team.

I did my daily routine and was running downstairs and out the door with a smile.

Arriving at school was great at first since I was in such a good mood, but guess who ruined it…

Alice…

She came walking up to me with her 2 other friends – doubt I would have called people like them friends at all – I just knew she was going to irritate me today.

"Hello Runo" she said my name with such distaste.

I sighed. "What do you want Alice?" I didn't really care, but she wasn't just going to walk away and leave me alone.

"Heard you tried out for cheerleading, I doubt you made the squad" she exclaimed. I glared at her.

"Whatever, just go away" I told her and started walking passed her when she stuck her foot out and made me trip.

I caught myself on my hands as I fell. That freaking hurt.

I heard her and her friends laugh at me. I growled. Can't they just leave me alone; haven't I suffered enough of this pain?

I started getting up when I someone held a hand out to me. Without seeing who it was I took the generous hand and was pulled up.

The laughter had died down…why though? I looked up and was surprised to stare directly into Shun's golden brown eyes.

"You okay?" he asked me, it truly looked like he was concerned for me. I nodded dumbly. I still couldn't quite believe he helped me, maybe he's not as cold hearted as I thought.

"Shun, why don't I walk you to class?" Alice came and asked as she latched onto his arm like a leech.

He pulled his arm away from her and gave her a fierce glare. She gasped. "No thanks, I'm walking to class with Runo" he stated loudly.

Some kids had stopped to watch the scene. Before I could comprehend what had happened Shun took my hand and pulled me with him.

"Hey!" I protested. He looked at me. "I'm saving you from Alice" he said. I stared at him. "Oh uhm thanks for helping me, I guess"

"Don't mention it, I'm sure you would have done it for me" he exclaimed. "I guess I would have especially if it was from Alice, but it sure seems like you can take care of yourself though" I told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked me. "Well when she clung to you like that, you just shoved her off. Do you do that to all the girls or something?" I wanted to know.

"Not all of them" he admitted. "Let me guess, you only shove those off you don't like and the others you take somewhere and you make out for an entire period" I wasn't really asking.

"Do you really think that low of me?" he questioned. "Well duh, it is what you do after all" I said.

We were silent for that moment. I suddenly noticed that he was still holding my hand. I also realized that people were staring.

My cheeks turned red of embarrassment. I tried tugging my hand out of his hold, but he didn't let go.

Did he even notice that he was holding my hand or was he in thought? "Here it is" he said.

I looked where we were for the first time and realized he took me to the info board. "You brought me here?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, to see if you made the team" he admitted. I looked with him through the list of girls who will be joining.

My face fell somewhat when my name wasn't there. I gave an awkward laugh. "Guess I didn't make it, too bad"

I took my hand back from Shun and started walking to homeroom. "We should start getting to class" I told him smiling.

Even though I was trying to act okay about it, Shun saw it; he saw that my smile was fake.

…

Class wasn't all that bad. I haven't told Julie that I didn't make the team, but she was going to find out when she looked herself.

She was going to be so disappointed. I guess my cheerleading skills weren't as they were back then.

I tried not to let it get me down, it's just cheerleading, I didn't want to be part of the team anyway.

"I'm so excited, are you coming to see if you made the team at lunch?" she asked me cheerfully.

"Why don't you go look and surprise me with the outcome" I told her. She nodded. "Okay then, I bet you made it" she grinned.

If only you knew Julie, if only you knew…

For some reason I thought back to what Alice said this morning. I can only guess she told them not to put me on the squad, I don't know, but I'm not going to wallow in self-pity and I'm not going to care if Alice did it.

I'm sick and tired of Alice.

…

Lunch started off boring. I got a seat seeing as I was the first one there. Julie and the others probably went to see if I made it…

I sighed. I haven't been very talkative today; maybe it was bothering me a bit more than it should have.

Guess I was having fun and started to change my mind and be on the squad again. I haven't been like my old self in a while.

No one could seem to bring the old me out of its shell, no one, but…S-Shun… My eyes widened.

What! Shun, why is Shun the one who brought me out of my shell? That's right, when we were at my house baking…

I was myself for a while. Laughing, having fun even if it was with Shun. He wasn't that bad of a person, sure he sorta kinda used girls, but maybe he could stop being a playboy?

That's it I declare to make Shun stop being a playboy…It's my new goal!

"Hello" I came out of my revere when someone started waving their hand in front of my face. "Huh?"

Shun retracted his hand and eyed me. "You okay, I've been sitting here for the past 5 minutes and you haven't noticed" he said.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking, I just got the perfect idea" I grinned. He was totally going to hate it.

"And what is that?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"I'm going to make you stop being a playboy" I declared taking a bite of my food. "Come again?"

I sighed. "Hard of hearing? I said that I was going to make you stop being a playboy" I repeated.

"That's a stupid idea, but whatever is going to make you stop sulking" he exclaimed. "I'm not sulking" I stated.

"You've been sulking all day because you didn't make the team, don't think I haven't noticed" he told me.

I huffed. "I was NOT sulking" I said again. "Look I can tell it's been bothering you" he said softly.

I stared at him. "Fine, I guess I have been quite sad about it, but its Alice who told them not to put me on the team" I said angrily.

"You really think Alice did that?" he asked. I nodded. "Alice will do anything to make me unhappy"

"That's pretty low of her" he admitted. "Yeah, but I'll get over it, she can't control my life" I stated.

Just then Dan, Julie and Ren showed up and took their seats, they were oddly quiet. "What's wrong guys?" I asked them.

"You see, well…" Dan couldn't form coherent words. "I didn't make the team, I know" I decided to take the agony of telling me off their shoulders.

They looked surprised. "You knew?" Julie asked. "Then why did you say I should go look and tell you the outcome?"

"Oh because I didn't want to tell you myself, I was a bit sad about it, but I'm fine. I just thought you'd be disappointed that I didn't make the team" I told her sadly.

"I'm not disappointed, you did great, but with your luck it was probably Alice who told them not to put you in the team" she exclaimed.

"That's what I told Shun" I admitted. "Oh so you and Shun have been getting closer huh?" Dan asked, I had the feeling he was trying to imply something when he waggled his eyebrows at me.

I immediately gave him a whack on the arm. "Hey, what was that for!" he protested rubbing his arm.

"For implying that there was something going on between me and the Kazami-boy over here" I said pointing to Shun.

"I heard some kids saying that they saw you and Shun hold hands this morning" Ren smirked.

I knew he was being on purpose. "HE took MY hand not the other way around, alright" I stated loudly.

I glanced over at Shun and sure enough I caught a red tint on his cheeks. "Are you seriously blushing about that?" I asked him poking my head closer to see only to have him shy away.

"No I'm not" he quickly said. "Oh yes you are Shun" Julie giggled. "Are you falling in love with the blue haired marshmallow?"

"I thought I said not to call me that?" I seethed. "Should it be popsicle then?" Ren asked.

"No" I dead-panned. "They both sound good to me" Dan grinned. "Yeah well I've got a name for you too, the fart-machine" I exclaimed.

"That's mean" Dan stated. I folded my arms. "So is calling me blue haired marshmallow"

"It's sounds way better than fart-machine" Dan whined. Shun stared at the new group of friends.

They totally got of the topic…They were a weird group of friends…

"What do you think her nickname should be Shun" Julie asked him. All eyes were on him now.

"I dare you to say something offensive about my hair" I said eyeing him dangerously. All attention was on him as he stared at the pairs of eyes.

This was the first time he realized that Runo had the most beautiful eyes that he had ever seen on a girl.

It was a pretty sea foam colour that matched her blue hair. Runo was actually really pretty when he looked closely at her.

"Shun I said give a nickname, I didn't say you should ogle her" Julie's voice broke through his thoughts.

Her words rang in his ears. "I was NOT ogling, I was just looking" he stated, his face was red even his ears were red.

Julie giggled. "Doesn't that sound familiar?"

"Yeah Runo said the same thing when she was caught ogling Shun in class" Ren stated.

"I was not ogling Shun, I told you guys that already" I exclaimed. Dan put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Runo, now you're both even since he ogled you too"

I glared at Dan for his comment. "Don't make me hurt you Dan" I warned him.

He took his hand of my shoulder and scooted away from me. Ren chuckled at this.

"Hey so what are you guys doing this weekend, I thought we could go swimming" Julie suddenly said.

"That's sounds like fun" I exclaimed. "Yeah why don't we go to your house" Dan suggested looking at Shun.

"I guess we could" Shun said. "Awesome" Dan cheered.

"Wait, you have a pool?" Julie asked. "Yeah a big pool behind the house" he told her.

"That's cool!" she exclaimed. "You are going to come aren't you?" the question was directed at me.

I nodded with a small smile. "Besides I have a new challenge" I stated.

"What's that?" Ren asked me. "Getting Shun to stop being a playboy" I smirked.

**I'm not very happy about the beginning of the chapter, but around lunch time it got a little better… What do you guys think?**

**Review please?**

**Chi-Chan…**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back with another chapter, enjoy!**

**skyressshun: I hope you liked Shun's house! XD**

**Shuno3: I totally love ShunxRuno too!**

**Erza Fullbuster LOVE: Thanks you so much! I'm glad you took the time to read my story even when you aren't that good with English! Thanks! :)**

**ARIGATO MINNA-SAN! Your reviews help a lot. I'm sorry for the super long wait!**

**Chapter 8_Shun's house…**

It was pretty funny to see everyone's stunned faces after telling them my new goal. Julie was the first one to give Shun a pat on the back with a 'Good luck, you're going to need it' I almost ripped her to pieces at that moment.

I looked at the clock on my wall. Dan said he'd pick us all up to go to Shun's house since we don't know where he lives, but he sure was taking his damn time.

"Runo!" I sat up in my bed as I heard my mom calling me. Maybe Dan's here. I picked up my duffle bag and ran out my room.

I found my mom in the kitchen, but there was no sign of Dan. "Yeah mom?" She turned to me with a smile.

"I baked some cookies for you and your friends" she walked over and held out a small plastic bag with some cookies inside.

I smiled at my mother's kind behaviour. "Thanks mom" I took the cookies and stuffed them inside my bag. Suddenly the front door opened and a very familiar voice spoke.

"I'm home" I shook my head as Dan walked into the kitchen smelling the air. "Hmm, I smell cookies" he grinned.

"Hello there Dan" my mom greeted him. "Hi Mrs Misaki" he smiled.

"Have you grown taller since the last time you were here?" he grinned at her question and was about to answer before I cut him off.

"He's definitely grown more annoying since the last time you saw him" he pouted. My mother giggled at our antics.

"Shouldn't you two be going" she pointed out. I nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow" I gave my mom a hug.

"Okay, have fun" she smiled. I took my bag and walked with Dan out of my house to see Ren and Julie.

"RUNO!" I was going to need new eardrums. Julie hugged me. "We are going to have so much fun this weekend" she stated smiling at me.

"You're having a sleepover?" Dan asked. "Yeah, we decided after we had some fun at Shun's house that Runo would come to my house" Julie explained.

"Why wasn't I invited?" he questioned. Julie and I stared at him. "You can't possibly be serious" I voiced.

"Of course I am, we always had sleepovers together" he grinned. "That was like 10 years ago when we were little kids" I stated.

"Let's get going otherwise we'll be standing here all day" Ren said as he started walking. Me and Julie followed behind.

"Does that mean I can't come to the sleepover, that's mean you guys" Dan whined.

…

I looked at Shun's house and my mouth nearly dropped to the floor. "Wow, Shun's house is so amazing" Julie stated clasping her hands together.

"I have to admit, it's pretty cool" Ren said. I nodded dumbly. The house was amazing. "You guys might want to be careful when we go inside, Shun's grandfather has traps set everywhere in this house" Dan warned.

"His grandfather?" I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, Shun lives with his grandfather. He's training him to become a ninja or something like that" Dan exclaimed.

His grandfather…?

"_**I used to make my own meals when I got home, my mom was very sick and was mostly in the hospital" he explained. "I'm so sorry" I sympathised. "That's okay, she's practically better now, she's not sick anymore" he stated.**_

"_**Well that's good, I'd like to meet your mom sometime" I smiled. "Sure" he said in a low tone.**_

He said his mom was better, right? So why is he living with his grandfather? This question kept running around in my mind, I couldn't understand.

I heard Julie gasp when the gate opened. Right there stood Shun waiting for us. "Hey buddy" Dan greeted with a grin.

"Hey guys, come on in" We walked in and the gate was closed behind us. I was kind of afraid to walk any further, what if I walked into one of those traps.

"Doesn't this place look amazing Runo?" Julie asked me as she looked at the house. "Yeah it is" I agreed.

The house looked like an old Japanese styled house, it somewhat looked like a dojo as well.

"Say Shun does your mother live here too?" Julie asked him. For a moment I saw sadness on his face.

"Sadly no" was his reply. Julie didn't ask any more, she thought it would be best not to. Walking through the house was…how should I put this, awkward, weird, strange…It was way too quiet for my liking.

I was just about to ask about his grandfather when the old man showed himself. "Welcome to my home" he said.

He seemed rather strict and scary. "Yeah, thank you so much for having us" Dan replied. The old man eyed Dan.

"You're not going to set my house on fire again are you Daniel?" the question caught everyone off guard; accept for Shun and Dan that is.

Dan held his hands out in defence. "I promise I won't do it again" I didn't even want to know what Dan had done.

"So tell me who everyone is" he looked over the rest of us. "I'm Ren" The old man gave a nod and looked over at Julie.

"Hi my name is Julie" she smiled. The old man's eyes glanced over at me. "Runo" was all I said.

He eyed me more suspiciously. "That name sounds familiar" he admitted. What is he talking about; I don't think I've ever seen this old man in my life.

"Don't you work at some café?" he questioned. How did he know? I nodded. "Yes, you were the girl who yelled at me and nearly threw me out of the café yourself"

My mouth nearly dropped to the floor. What! The customer I threw out the other day was Shun's grandfather?

I was almost too shocked to say a word. Everyone's attention was on me. I gave an awkward laugh as I rubbed the back of my head. "I'm really sorry about that"

"I couldn't train Shun for a week because you put my back out of commission" he stated. Was it okay to run away from an old man?

"Runo you didn't really throw Shun's grandfather out the café did you?" Julie inquired. "You truly are heartless" Ren smirked as I sent him a glare.

"So why did you?" Dan wanted to know. "Well that was the day that I hated Shun more than ever" I started.

All eyes were on me. "Around first period I caught Shun making out with some girl before I went into class and when lunch ended I also saw him making out with a girl, but it was someone totally different and well, it kinda pissed off.

Then when I got to work, I was still fuming about it and there was this old man who kept complaining about his orders and I snapped"

There was silence. "Wait so you were angry because Shun were using girls again and his grandfather kept complaining about his orders?" Ren asked.

I nodded. "It sounds really silly, I know" I giggled. "Shun I can't believe you were two-timing" Julie exclaimed.

Shun didn't say anything. "So my getting thrown out the café was Shun's fault" the old man said more than asked.

"Now you know why he's been slacking off on ninja training" Dan joked. "I can't believe this, you've got girls on the brain, that's why you don't train harder" his grandfather proclaimed.

"From now on no more girls" he huffed and walked off. I couldn't help myself, but I started laughing along with Ren, Dan and Julie.

"Oh man, your grandfather is pretty harsh" Dan said. "Sorry Shun, I didn't think your grandfather would be angry about that" I told him.

"Seriously Runo, how did you tell that story to his grandfather with a straight face, I wouldn't have been able to just say 'Shun was making out with some girl'" Ren admitted.

Shun's cheeks heated up. "Apparently my love life won't ever be a secret" he huffed. "What love life?" I questioned.

He glared at me. "Well it's true, get a girlfriend, one girlfriend, then I will agree that you have a love life" I stated.

Dan chuckled. "You shouldn't be laughing Dan, you don't have a love life either" Julie pointed out. His chuckling subsided and he folded his arms over his chest pouting.

"Why don't we go swim already?" Ren asked. "Yeah, let's go" I smiled.

…

We all got dressed in our bathing suits and walked over to the pool. "Wow, it's big" Julie smiled. We all stood in a row on the side of the pool.

Julie, me, Shun, Dan and Ren.

"So who is going in first?" Dan asked. I gave a sly smile. I quickly made a move and stood behind Shun.

I was about to push him in when he swiftly turned around a caught my hand. He started falling into the pool and pulling me with him.

I let out a small scream before my head dove under the water. I swam up to the top and gasped for breath.

I heard laughter. Dan, Ren and Julie were laughing at us. I couldn't help, but laugh with them.

"You should never sneak up on a ninja" Shun's voice spoke behind me. "I guess I could try my luck seeing as I have punched you before" I stated.

"That was a lucky shot. I wasn't expecting you to punch me in the face" he exclaimed. I giggled before I swam over to the side of the pool.

"Need a hand Runo?" Dan grinned holding out his hand for me. "Thanks" I took a hold of his hand and pulled him into the water. I giggled.

"Hey!" Dan protested once he surfaced. "Canon-ball!" before I knew it Julie jumped into the water.

The splash was so big that even Ren was wet. He didn't look impressed. "Come on Ren" I urged him on.

He didn't move. "I was just going to sit here and_" he didn't get a chance to finish. Without his notice I climbed out of the pool and pushed him in.

I jumped back in and laughed.

This was really fun. Around my friends I realized that I was mostly always myself. But Shun, he had the strange ability to bring out the real me.

He makes me open up more easily and when I'm around him I always seem to be laughing.

**And there is another chapter. I'm not really fond of this chapter, but I'll let you decide if it's good enough…**

**Wonder about Shun's mom? There will be more about it in the next chapter so stay tuned! XD**

**Chi-Chan…**


End file.
